CS25: Niespodziewany odzew
Part 1 Postać przemówiła spokojnym i dosyć cichym głosem: Postać: Zemszczę się na was bakugalaxy, zemszczę się i doświadczycie tego co i ja musiałem doświadczyć przez was, Gantlet wystrzał mocy – nagle rozbłysło żółte światło i dostrzegliśmy, że to Clay, wyjął bakugana z kieszeni – KO! BB! BS! Haos Infinity Boriates! Przed nami stanął bakugan wyglądający jak skrzyżowanie Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela i Boriatesa Volta, mechaniczny bakugan nie czekał tylko od razu rzucił się na nas. Majka jak zawsze miała idealny refleks i wymiotła nas z pola „rażenia” swoimi mocami wiatru. Mei: Dalej, walczymy, BB! BS! Tara Ami: BB! BS! Elfin Alex: BB! BS! Werna Dansa: BB! BS! Zeltrax Pit: BB! BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt Ja: BB! BS! Sygg Boriates 50 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS ( Werna, Elfin, Tara, Lightnoid, Linehalt, Zeltrax, Sygg) 73 700 punktów mocy Dancer: Słuchaj Klej… - chłopak nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ profesor mu przerwał Clay: Jestem Clay, rozumiesz bez mózgu? C-l-a-y, Clay, CLAY CLAY CLAY CLAY – vestalianin zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany Dancer: Mówię jak słyszę Clay: Mam was dość, SMA! Natarcie Przedramię Boriatesa się otworzyło i wyszły z niego potrójne wielkie żółte ostrza i rzucił się na wszystkie bakugany bakugalaxy. Okazało się, że ten mechaniczny bakugan cechuje się wielką zwinnością, szybkością i siłą. Udało mu się uderzyć każdego bakugana i sprawił, że przynajmniej kucał na ziemi. Boriates 120 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 3 700 punktów mocy Mei: SMA! Fuuton, Szlachetny Zielony Wiatr – partnerka dziewczyny wzbiła się w powietrze zaczęła pędzić w stronę mechanicznego bakugana. Ten zasłonił się ostrzami, który Tara rozbiła bez problemu, jednak przeciwnik bez problemów unikał dalszych ciosów i w efekcie to on uderzył Tarę w plecy, na szczęście nic to nie dało Boriates 50 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 73 700 punktów mocy Clay: SMA! Działo haosu – mechanicznemu bakuganowi z przedramienia wyskoczyło działo, którym wycelował w Tarę i wystrzelił. Dragonoid unikał strzałów, jednak naboje okazały się zbyt szybkie i Tara szybko spadła na ziemię, a Boriates przystąpił do atakowania reszty bakuganów. Boriates 100 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 36 850 punktów mocy Ami: SMA! Styl Moy, Diamentowe Maniakowanie – partnerka dziewczyny zaczęła diamentowo maniakować i zablokowała ruchy Boriatesa, który stale wyrywał się z zacisku Elfin, mimo to nadal posiadał przewagę w punktach Boriates 92 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 38 850 punktów mocy Pit: Świetnie, SMA! Złota Furia – dragonoid z wielką siłą uderzył mechanicznego bakugana, który przyjął wszystko na klatę bez najmniejszego drgnięcia Boriates 92 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 47 850 punktów mocy Pit: Musimy skończyć z tą różnicą poziomów Alex: Mówisz masz bracie, SMA! Nieskończony Kryształ – Moc Domen – Werna stworzyła wielką moc i cisnęła nią w przeciwnika, ten mimo że już miał niższy poziom mocy, nadal przyjmował wszystko spokojnie Boriates 92 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 97 850 punktów mocy Clay: Dobra, koniec zabawy, SMA! Bicz Haosu – nagle mechaniczny bakugan wytworzył wokół siebie żółte wyładowania elektryczne, które uformowały się na bicze, błyskawicznie poraziły Elfin, która wypuściła przeciwnika z zacisku i mógł wrócić do strzelania ze swego działa. Bakugany nie spodziewały się tego, więc zanim się zorientowały, że Boriates jest wolny to wszystkie były już ostrzelane, nawet Tara, która właśnie wstawała. Boriates 112 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 77 850 punktów mocy Mei: Tara! Pit: Spokojnie, SMA! Złoty Promień – partner czarnowłosego uformował w pysku złoty pocisk i wystrzelił go w stronę robota, w tym samym czasie Alex użyła „Kryształowego Smoka – Furii Życia” i Werna także uderzyła przeciwnika. Boriates 112 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 144 350 punktów mocy Powstała fala uderzeniowa, która odrzuciła na trochę bakugany z bakugalaxy wraz z ich wojownikami. Razem z powstaniem fali zaczęły się unosić kłęby dymu i kurzu zasłaniające przeciwników. Clay: Ciągle jesteście za słabi, aby nas pokonać – mówiąc mężczyzna obdarzył rywali szyderczym uśmiechem – Podziwiajcie, Bakugan Pułapka, Haos MetalFencer– naukowiec wyrzucił mechanicznego bakugana pułapkę, który wyglądał identycznie jak Pyrus MetalFencer Spectry Phantoma, różnicami były jedynie domena oraz poziom mocy maszyny – MetalFencer przyjmij tryb bitewny Na zawołanie pułapkowy bakugan przyczepił swoje części ciała odpowiadające częściom ciała Boriatesa. Poziomy mocy bakuganów się połączyły, a następnie podwoiły. Boriates 228 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 144 350 punktów mocy Naukowiec zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać, a po chwili jego mina spoważniała i z całych sił usiłował zrobić poker face’a. Clay: SMA! Świetlista Walkiria Mechaniczny bakugan wysunął działa z przyłączonego ciała i zaczął ostrzeliwać dobre bakugany, które padły na ziemię. Boriates 328 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 144 350 punktów mocy Ja: Ha! SMA! Tarcza Światła – użyłem jednej z lepszych super mocy gdy walczę w dużej drużynie. Za Syggiem schowała się cała drużyna, a on stworzył z żółtej energii tarczę, którą zablokował strzały Boriatesa. Boriates 228 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 214 350 punktów mocy Dancer i Pit: SMA! – obaj wykrzyknęli Dancer: Tsunami Zniszczenia! Pit: Złota Furia Boriates 228 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 273 350 punktów mocy Oba dragonoidy zaczęły pędzić z wielką prędkością, którą pozyskiwały z mocy, którą skumulowały w sobie w stronę mechanicznego bakugana, który stał nadal niedoceniając swych przeciwników. Przy uderzeniu powstała kolejna fala uderzeniowa. Po opadnięciu dymu oba bakugany z bakugalaxy leżały na ziemi, a Boriates stał ochraniany przez żółte pole. Mechaniczny bakugan wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Clay: Doskonale, super moc Tarcza Haosu ochroni Boriatesa przed każdym atakiem Pit: Ale przecież zablokowałem jego super moce Clay: MetalFencer nie tylko jest potężnym baku ganem pułapką, ale w trybie bitewnym chroni Boriatesa przed jakąkolwiek blokadą, a teraz czas, żebym was wykończył Boriates 328 000 punktów mocy WETZLZS 214 350 punktów mocy Clay: Boriates, teraz nasza kolej – wykrzyczał profesor – SMA! Pulsar Zniszczenia Ciało mechanicznego bakugana rozłożyło się. Wysunęły się działa ze wszystkich zakamarków. Boriates wyglądał jak chodząca twierdza obładowana armatami. Po chwili wystrzelił ze wszystkich dział, by skończyć z przeciwnikami. Pit: SMA! Odbicie Zaklęcia – chłopak w porę zareagował i nagle wszystkie strzały obróciły się o kąt pół prosty i zaczęły lecieć w stronę Boriatesa. Clay: KOS! Kasacja przeciwnika – wykrzyczał chwilę przed dotarciem pocisków do jego bakugana. Od razu zniknęły, a Boriates schował swoje działa – Kasacja Przeciwnika pozwala aktywować zestaw bojowy na drugim poziomie, szykujcie się na porażkę – powiedziawszy naukowiec przycisnął kilka przycisków na gantlecie i po chwili urządzenie wygenerowało zestaw bojowy – Zestaw bojowy start – powiedział rzucając zestawem, który dołączył się do jego bakugana Boriates 328 100 punktów mocy WETZLZS 214 350 punktów mocy Clay: Super moc zestawu bojowego, aktywacja – kontynuował profesor – Nieskończony Lansator poziom drugi Ten zestaw bojowy to były dwa działa doczepione do maszyny, która zaś była przyłączona do pleców Boriatesa, ten wystrzelił z nich z siłą tak wielką, że aż jego samego odsunęło. Jednak Ami w porę zareagowała Ami: SMA! Diamentowe Serce Elfin: Już się robi – partnerka Sawy bez chwili zastanowienia użyła swojej mocy, aby zneutralizować atak przeciwnika. Udało się jej to. Profesor wpadł w szał, ponieważ wszystkie jego ataki są neutralizowane. Clay: Mam was dość, ale nie jestem sam, nie uwierzycie jak wielu sprzymierzeńców można znaleźć w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, do którego przez was trafiłem. Tamci ludzie pomogli mi wygenerować portal międzywymiarowy, abym mógł ściągnąć sprzymierzeńców, chodźcie tu – powiedział naukowiec. Po tych słowach z domu wyszły kolejne dwie osoby, były to Maylin i Shadov. Chłopak zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać jak to miał w zwyczaju, oczywiście nie pomijając elementu wystawiania na zewnątrz języka. Maylin zaś patrzyła się na niego jak na idiotę. Maylin: Czy nie mógłbyś dorosnąć? Shadov: Cicho tam, BB! BS! Darkus Infinity Hades Maylin: BB! BS! Aquos Infinity Makubas Clay: Do dzieła… Part 2 Clay: Do dzieła Shadov: Hahahaha, z chęcią – mówiąc oblizał się – Super moc aktywacja, nieskończony trójząb Hades wystrzelił z trzech paszczy wielkimi promieniami atakując z wielką szybkością wszystkie bakugany. Kayden: Kejrax, może się dołączymy? Kejrax: Nareszcie Mei: Na co czekasz? Kayden: Już już – mówiąc zaśmiał się i wyrzucił swojego bakugana na pole BHM 528 100 punktów mocy WETZLZSK 743 450 punktów mocy Clay: K-Kayden? Od kiedy z nimi walczysz? Kayden: Nieważne, ważne jest to, że Kejrax będzie miał się kim pobawić, SMA! Furia Pyrusa Kejrax użył swoich mocy ognia, aby zrobić z nich dopalacz i umocnienie przy uderzeniu. Nim przeciwnicy zdążyli zareagować, ten już oderwał głowę Boriatesa od ciała. BHM 513 100 punktów mocy WETZLZSK 758 450 punktów mocy Clay: To nie miłe, SMA! Self Protector Nagle Boriates zaczął się regenerować i po chwili jego głowa prze teleportowała się na miejsce z rąk Kejraxa. BHM 958 450 punktów mocy WETZLZSK 758 450 punktów mocy Clay: Nie możecie pokonać Boriatesa, nawet ty Kayden I twój Kejrax Kejrax: Hahahaha – stwór napiął swoje przerośnięte mięśnie – Dobrze wiesz, że stałem się jednym z najpotężniejszych bakuganów we wszechświecie, a pełna moc jest dopiero przede mną… Nie ważne, Kayden, zmiażdżmy ich naszą potęgą Kayden: Jak chcesz, SMA! Kejrax, Ignis Vulnera Partner białowłosego rzucił się ponownie na przeciwników rozprzestrzeniając coraz to większe płomienie. Zaczęły one topić mechanicznych przeciwników, a żar zmusił vestaliańskich wojowników do odejścia. BHM 164 800 punktów mocy WETZLZSK 758 450 punktów mocy Shadov: To nie fair, wstawaj Hades – wrzasnął chłopak i wyciągnął Destruction Card z kieszeni – Pokażmy im naszą moc – mówią ładował kartę do gantletu, który zaczął oblizywać – To co daje mi radość i jest waszą porażką, jest moim zwycięstwem, DCA! Nieskończone Działo Armaty Armanda! Z całego ciała mechanicznej wersji hybrydy Dharaknoida i Hydranoida wylazły wielkie działa, który zaczęły strzelać we wszystko dookoła, Boriates zasłonił się za „Tarczą Sanfenu” Makubasa Kayden: Hehehe, SMA! Osłona Aquosa Kejrax wytworzył poświatę, która przeleciała obok Hadesa. Jego działa nagle się rozpadły. Następnie gdy przelatywała obok Makubasa i Boriatesa, Tarcza Sanfenu zniknęła. Kejrax: Huehuehuehuehue Shadov: Ha? Co to ma być? Nie ja się nie zgadzam, to cziter, ja tak nie chcę, admin z chmur powinien mu dać Bana, i to forever, tak nie wolno, jak chcę poniszczyć, a ten czituje, nie to nie fair, ja chcę sprawiedliwości, Kejrax ma Bana, spadaj z nim z pola bitwy, tego grzyba tu ma nie być, albo powiem panu A. Kayden: A? Apocalipsusowi? Clay: SM…. Kayden: SMA! Kejrax, Niszczyciel Świata BHM 164 800 punktów mocy WETZLZSK 2 060 850 punktów mocy Kejrax z niewiarogodną prędkością porozwalał mechaniczne bakugany przeciwników na kawałki, jednak za chwile złączyły się, aby wrócić do form kulistych. Clay: Doskonale, osiągnąłem co chciałem – powiedziawszy poklikał parę razy na gantlecie i cała trójka zniknęła Part 3 Weszliśmy wszyscy do domu. Nie był jakoś szczególnie zdewastowany, ale jednak było parę rzeczy porozwalane. Zaczęliśmy porządkować wszystko, żeby to jako tako wyglądało. Po jakiś 10 minutach odezwał się Pit - Wiecie co sobie uświadomiłem? – spytał – Sprzątamy trochę, ale podczas walki z Klejem piorun walnął w dach i go rozwalił Wszyscy strzeliliśmy pokerfejsa i pobiegliśmy na strych. Było tam straszne dużo wody, wręcz można by powiedzieć, że mamy teraz basen. Zrobiłem strefę w dziurze, aby nie wpadało więcej wody, a Ami i Pit zakleili ją swoimi mocami kryształu i lodu. Następnie zeszliśmy i ponownie zaczęliśmy sprzątać. Po jakiejś godzinie sprzątania postanowiliśmy odpocząć i wybraliśmy się do pobliskiego barku. Spotkaliśmy tam Kotha, Gejszę i Dortmunda. - Witajcie towarzysze – powiedział Koth odsuwając jedno z krzeseł swoją prawą, stalową rękę – Siadajcie z nami - Taa, chcielibyśmy was przeprosić za nasze pierwsze spotkania – mówiąc Gejsza wstał – Próbowaliśmy was parę razy zabić mając się za dobrych, podczas gdy to wy walczyliście po odpowiedniej stronie Siadłem z nimi tylko ja, reszta nadal stała. - Rozumiem – odparł Koth – Skoro tak… Nagle uchyliłem się przed tacą, którą zaatakował mnie Koth. Wstałem i rzuciłem w niego stołem. Nim się zorientowałem dostałem w łep wielkim oburęcznym mieczem Gejszy i po sekundzie zostałem przygnieciony pawężem do ściany. Koth zepchnął z siebie stół i wytworzył w metalowej ręce białą moc, którą uformował w miecz. Po chwili nim się stała. Lśniące ostrze ze złotą rękojeścią. Jednak nie zawalczył się bo zaraz Mei kopnęła go na tyle mocno, by ten się przewrócił. Gejsza ruszył na nią, jednak po drodze potknął się o pewien kryształ, a następnie był zmuszony siedzieć w bryle lodowej. - Nie zbliżajcie się – ostrzegł Dortmund pokazując, że z jego pawęża mogą wyskakiwać kolce – Chyba nie chcecie dziurowanego Nighterusa - Yhy, nie zabijesz mnie z tego samego powodu, dla którego Apo mnie nie zabija – zaśmiałem się z przeciwnika, który po chwili leżał pod Majką. - Dzięki, kiedyś byliśmy jednym zespołem, myślałem że chociaż na wzgląd na to się dogadamy – powiedziałem z małym zawiedzeniem - Nawet byliśmy przyjaciółmi, Rex – wykrzyczał Koth – Ale odkąd stałeś się Nighterusem, jesteś nikim Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła, a lidera rady ośmiu przygniótł but od niebiesko srebrnej zbroi. - Nie godzi się, aby ten co uczyć Nighterusa miał zwracał się do niego jak do śmiecia – mówiąc to postać bardziej przygniotła Kotha. Ziemia pod nim zaczęła pękać – Armandzie, przybyłem - To nie możliwe – powiedziałem z lekkim zająknięciem – Cała drużyna Alfa została rozgromiona przez Cyrusa w pierwszej fazie bitwy, ale widzę Cię, a nawet zadajesz ból, czym jesteś? - Stoję przed twą osobą jako jam prawdziwy, mieć wątpliwości nie powinieneś mieć – postać zaczęła swój monolog podchodząc w naszą stronę z wielkim młotem na ramieniu – Jam, dawny lider drużyny Alfa i jedyny teraz jej członek staję przed tobą Nighterusie i proszę cię byś przyjął mnie do swej nowej drużyny w ramach walki z Apocalipsusem - Jasne, ale czemu stałeś się taki oficjalny? – spytałem - Z ludźmi kontaktu dawno nie miałem, jak to było zapomniałem, walczę jedynie gdy konieczność jest – odpowiedział – Dla tych co mnie nie znają, jestem Lance, muszę was ostrzec, Apocalipsus zaraz się tu pojawi, wiem to od proroka, który przepowiedział wojnę z demona przeciw całej ludzkości, a także powrót Cyrusa - Żartujesz tak? – dopytał zatrwożony Koth - Nie żartuję, nawet nie umiem. Nadchodzą ciężkie czasy, musimy wszyscy się zjednoczyć – mówiąc to Lance’owi zapaliło się oko na niebiesko – Już jest Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz